¿Amor o amistad?
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: El estar contigo es una tortura. El tener que sonreírte y maldecirme en silencio el querer besarte y no poder hacerlo. Tiemblo de rabia y estoy a punto de enloquecer. Aguantando el querer gritar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos. Dedicado a blossomxbrick041999


**Esta historia se la dedico a blossomxbrick041999 espero que te guste n_n**

* * *

El estar contigo es una tortura. El tener que sonreírte y maldecirme en silencio el querer besarte y no poder hacerlo.

Tiemblo de rabia y estoy a punto de enloquecer. Aguantando el querer gritar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos.

Tu sonrisa provoca en mí una gran sensación; en mi interior se sentía como si se estuviese reproduciendo una pequeña escala del Big Bang. Con el rojo de tus labios, los cuales pronuncian mi nombre y me hacen delirar de deseo; el deseo de probarlos. Y el brillar de tus ojos; ese brillo único que solo veo en tus ojos y que nadie más que tu posees y que me cautiva he hipnotiza. Su cara es demasiado hermosa, ese cabello naranja; y esos hermosos ojos rosas

Pero el amor que yo experimento es esa clase de amor ¿Cómo decirlo? **Un amor de un solo lado**

Vi tu cara durmiendo, te miraba tan hermosa, como un ángel durmiendo; pero definitivamente ella no era un ángel

Mire su boca y estaba media abierta, sus labios tenían un rojo intenso, algo que era apetecible de besar con tal solo verlos. Pase mi mano sobre su hermoso cabello, de lo corto que estaba mi mano salía de su cabello muy rápido.

¡Aun no podía creer que se lo allá cortado! Yo amaba su cabello largo

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto entreabriendo los ojos, aun adormilada

-tenías algo en el cabello- mentí

-mmm… ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano Brick?- pregunto mirándome interrogante

-nada, no podía dormir… vuelve a dormir Blossom- le dije en susurro, ella obedeció sin protestar. Decidí pensar en otra cosa. Entonces me puse mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar de música. Era muy relajante, era uno de esos momentos en los que lo único que me importaba era escuchar esa música en mi mente.

No voy a ser tan estúpido de hacer algo tan estúpido y decirle lo que siento y arruinar nuestra amistad. Una amistad que llevamos de años.

Esta amistad que es tan grande que hasta nos quedamos a dormir en la casa del otro cuando queremos y usamos la ropa del otro cuando queremos; al menos Blossom, porque no usaría una falda, vestido o tacones; otra vez.

Mis amigos dicen que debería decirte todo lo que siento; como si fuera tan fácil

Es imposible hablar contigo; sobre ese tema; ya que me pongo nervioso y siento que mis piernas tiemblan; lo que es tonto porque he hablado con tantas chicas y nunca me paso esto; a mí

La única forma que podría decírtelos seria en papel; con el ciento libertad; puedo decir todo lo que siento, expresarme libremente

¡Pero qué buena idea! ¡Le escribiré una carta!

Ahora que lo pienso; soy patético

Bien comencemos

_**Si supiera como describir lo que siento**_

_**Pero es que no es tan sencillo**_

_**Solo sé que me quema por dentro**_

_**No sé cómo llamar a este sentimiento**_

_**Pero si sé que deseo tenerlo**_

_**Puedo sentirlo como va recorriendo**_

_**Uno a uno mis miedos**_

_**Es imposible tratar de ocultar**_

_**Lo que gobierna el corazón**_

_**Y yo… que puedo decir**_

_**Creo que mis palabras de amor **_

_**No son más que arena al viento**_

_**Pero igual las diré**_

_**¡Te amo! ¡Te amo y siempre te amare!**_

_**Amor es lo que siento por ti**_

_**Porque es amor cuando tú sonríes **_

_**Y provocas que pierda la cordura…**_

_**Tus sonrisas va dibujando la locura en mí… **_

_**La locura de amar**_

_**Pero sé qué mis deseos de tenerte para siempre**_

_**No fueron más que sueños vacíos**_

_**Creo que debería dejar de amarte…**_

…_**pero…**_

_**¿Quién le explica eso a mi corazón?**_

_**Como le hago entender**_

_**Que no debe desearte**_

_**Que no debe sentirte**_

_**¿Cómo hago para que esta ilusión se detenga?**_

_**Si no la domino yo, sino tú**_

Es suena bien. ¿Quién lo diría? Soy todo un poeta

Dejo la carta sobre su escritorio

Creo que cuando lea esto ya no me querrá volver a ver, pero al menos me saque un gran peso de encima

Camino hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla siento como me llama, con su dulce voz

Voltee para encontrarme esa dulce mirada que me dejo como un estúpido. Verla con el cabello revuelto, los ojos entrecerrados y su rostro adormilado

¡Dios! ¡Te gusta torturarme!

No lo soporte y me lance a besarla; sé que luego me arrepentiré por esto

Fue el mejor beso que allá dado en mi vida; y sí que habían sido muchos

Al separarnos vi como Blossom se llevó los dedos medio he índice a los labios… le había besado… había degustado por primera y última vez el dulce néctar de esa boca que ya jamás tocaría; me sentía en cierta forma culpable…

Blossom giro el rostro hacia el escritorio y hay encontró la nota que le había dejado. Se acercó a ella y la tomo con sus delicadas manos

Observe como ella leía la carta, su cara mostraba sorpresa. Agache la cabeza esperando a que me dijera que ya no quería volver a verme en la vida

Pero no fue así, se acercó a mi completamente sonrojada y con una sonrisa tierna

-tu también me gustas Brick- dijo mirándome a los ojos

Eso hizo que sonriera y me acercará nuevamente a besarla

-¿entonces quieres ser mi novia?- pregunte al separarnos por aire

-claro- dijo sonriéndome, con esas sonrisa que solo ella pose y que solo me da a mí y nadie más


End file.
